Quests Within
by DazzeledRazz
Summary: Meaganu is a powerful half demon who has killed all who opposed her in battle. But how will she hold up when the battle she wages brings here face to face with the most powerful youkai lord of all time? CHAPTER FOUR UP! I know the summary makes you snore,
1. Chapter 1: Our Meeting and the Journey

Searching

CHAPTER ONE: Our meeting and the journey

Running. She could feel the wind whipping through her tied hair. Tears like scorching streams ran down her cheeks and into the bitter night air. A searing, ripping pain erupted in her chest and she could do nothing to stop the ache resounding within her heart walls. Her first kill's blood already drying on her clenched fists, yet they would always remain wet and slick in her nightmares. "Why? By all the Gods mercy, why?" Her bare feet pounded the ground with feverish speed, over jagged rocks that cut her feet, all the while her heart screaming. "I could have saved him. If only I was quick enough, fast enough…"

~ ~ ~ ~

She awoke on hard, unforgiving dirt, her chest heaving and her face damp. "Only a dream." She murmured softly, slowly releasing her grip on one of the swords strapped to her hips, the lasts threads of the dream already leaving her tired mind. She was of a taller stature, with dark chestnut hair weaved with golden strands, tied back loosely and allowing a few strands to frame her face. She wore simple dark navy billowing pants, yet her torso was only covered by strips of cotton wound around her chest, just enough to make her decent. Her eyes shown in the early morning dark, mysterious specks of emerald green full of intelligence and guile. Her traveling companion, a small demon in the form of a moth, fluttered gently near her ear and whispered. "It is almost dawn, Meaganu (May-ag-a-new). Perhaps we should prepare to start moving." Meaganu blinked and nodded her head. There was much traveling to do, and she wanted to reach the castle before nightfall.

                                                         ~ * ~

"Kagome! Hurry up, you know he doesn't like guests to arrive late!" Inuyasha was standing at the edge of a clearing, his annoyance palpable in the still morning. Kagome was quickly packing their provisions and sighed. "Maybe if you helped, this wouldn't take so long." "Feh."  Miroku and Sango kneeled on the ground rolling up their cots and strapping them to their backs. "Inuyasha, your quick temper and lack of self control are very unbecoming…" Miroku stated for the hundredth time as he walked up next to the hanyou. Kagome and Sango quickly followed and they began their trek.

         "Inuyasha, how long do you think it will take to reach the castle?" Kagome asked, a slight disdain in her voice. Inuyasha paused. "I hope to be there before dusk. The woods surrounding his castle are… unsafe to travel after dark." Raised eyebrows at this statement caused him to scoff. "Not that I couldn't destroy them easily, of course… it's just, well…" The three humans shared a knowing smile as they rounded a hill. Ahead of the group, spread out before them as a painting on canvas, Sesshomaru's castle loomed on the horizon ten miles to the west. "The Western Lands." Kagome murmured softly, glimpsing the powerful youkai's lands for the first time. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started down the crest, leaving the others to scramble after him. 

                                                       ~ * ~

           Meaganu used her youkai blood to it's fullest that day. Her feet sped her through the underbrush easily, and her mind reeled as her enhanced senses took in the increasing age of the forest surrounding her. The tiny moth demon, barely able to keep up, fluttered noiselessly beside her. "Hitchan, how long do you think we have been traveling for?"

"Close to seven hours, Lady Maeaga. The castle will be in our sight shortly."

         She smiled slightly, finding the 'Lady' remark both amusing and annoying. Her two swords, Yu Yu Ko on her right and Yagoshow on her left, thumped softly against her hips. Meaganu enjoyed the weight and the feelings of protection the two swords built by her own hands had to offer. Meaganu was a hanyou, her mother being a hanyou and her father being a full youkai. Her skills with the swords were unmatched by any she had fought; every opponent set on battling her had been slaughtered. Still deep in thought, Meaganu was met with the sight of Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It was huge, with foreboding stone walls naturally black and smoothed over from time. Like his heart, I'm sure, she thought to herself and smiled wistfully. She had heard about the dog demon from many of her kills, and had even heard about his recent rivalry with his hanyou brother. Apparently this inu-youkai had come to understand that what he really wanted, Inuyasha's Tetseiga, was not worth the trouble. It was a powerful weapon, of course, but Sesshomaru hardly needed any more power. 

            "And that is why I've come." She spoke to herself, slowly down as she neared the castle's gate. Ever since Meaganu was struck out on her own, she was driven by a need inside her. She would battle anything, always seeking the most powerful and murderous of the youkai. Her victims would be lulled into a sense of false security by her apparent  hanyou blood, and then her talents would unravel out from her and they would be eliminated. Meaganu was like a locked chest, even to herself. Inside, there were powers even she wasn't aware of… or didn't want to be aware of.

            "What an impressive abode, isn't it my Lady?"

            "This one is high on his horse, that's for sure."

Meaganu strided up to the first guard and in a flash of silver cut his torso in half. She turned to the other and smiled playfully, slowly lapping up the dying soldier's blood from her sword Yagoshow.

            "I wish to speak to the master of this house."

                                                             ~ * ~

Well, there it is! My first fan fic chapter… and hopefully not my last. I hope it intrigues you! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises… ^_~


	2. Chapter 2: Quite An Entrance

                                                                  CHAPTER 2

"Oh wow, I see it!"

             Kagome couldn't believe the structure she saw before her. It was huge even to her own standards! The castle seemed to be made of a granite-like material and it shined brilliant orange and crimson in the dying sunlight. Inuyasha grunted and kept walking while Sango and Kagome just admired.

            "Inuyasha, how old is your brother's castle?"

            "Well, father's father had it for many years. It has to be close to nine hundred." He paused, inwardly enjoying the look of awe on Kagome's face. A light breeze brought a scent on the wind. 

"Blood…" he whispered. "Human blood… Come on, let's go!"

Inuyasha took off running, his bare feet pounding the ground and the rest of the companions yelling questions at his back.

"Inuyasha, slow down! We're not demons!" Miroku yelled, keeping up better than the girls but still yards behind the sprinting hanyou. Inuyasha never paused; he drew the Tetsusaiga and bore down on the woman with the sword.

                                                                        ~ * ~

Meaganu heard the bumbling hanyou coming in plenty of time. She turned slowly, a secretive smile on her face, and drew her other sword, Yu Yu Ko.

            "Come on, my friend; let's see what you can do…"

The clash was close to deafening, their swords vibrating with the sheer strength each put into the collision. Meaganu had crossed both her swords in a defensive position and now she removed Yagoshow, her right handed one, bringing it to her side. Inuyasha's face contorted, slightly distressed by the fact that she was defending herself with her left hand alone. She smells like a hanyou, but where is this strength coming from? His thoughts whirled as he added more pressure to the Tetsusaiga.

            "Hello, Inuyasha, brother of Sesshomaru." Meaganu purred, her voice low and velvety. "I was wondering if you and your little posse would show up." 

            Inuyasha started, his eyebrows slightly raised and mouth slightly agape. "How do you…uh, who are you… what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was flustered and confused, his body feeling light and weak. 

            "You have quite a talent, putting three separate questions into one sentence…" Her voice was condescending, tinted with humor and dripping with sarcasm. She brought up the sword in her right hand and ran in down the side of his body. "Now where is the best meat?" Meaganu laughed, a sound that was both frightening and oddly melodic.

            "I'm going to tear you apart! I have no idea who you are, but killing for no reason is wrong and I won't take it!"

            Inuyasha brought his sword away and aimed a terribly fast swipe at her waist. The female half demon dodged easily with a surprising grace, rising into the air and curling her legs.

            "You wield that sword like it's and ax!  Here, let me show you." Her right wrist flicked, barley seen, and a deep gouge appeared in Inuyasha's left arm. "Now you try!"

            "You… bitch!" Inuyasha spat, his voice low and menacing. His arm hurt like a bastard; the cut could barely been seen yet it reached the bone. He sprang again, the Tetsusaiga cut the air this time at her neck. Meaganu bent back, her swords digging into the ground behind her head. She jumped up quickly and, while still in the air, sliced deep into Inuyasha's left shoulder.

            "Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" Kagome, who had just arrived, ran to his side and frowned at the dark stains on his clothing.

            "Get back, I'm fine." He growled, falling to one knee and wincing.

            "Tut, tut. Inuyasha, I'm disappointed in your skills. I was gentle with you; I could just have as easily incapacitated your sword hand. I do hope your brother is more of a challenge…" She shook her head, a disappointed look in her eyes.

            Inuyasha, standing now with the help of Kagome and Miroku, gave the female demon a death stare. "Who the hell are you? _What_ are you?"

            She chuckled slightly, sliding Yu Yu Ko and Yagoshow into their sheaths. "You should know _what_ I am. Just use that nose of yours. As for whom, perhaps you will find out as soon as…" She turned around suddenly, drawing both swords, as a tall youkai glided through the gates, pausing shortly to glance at the guard's dead body.

            "Sesshomaru." Meaganu whispered, drawing a quick breath.

            "That's quite an entrance you've made." Sesshomaru's eyes were, as always, unreadable and void of all emotion. He stepped closer to Meaganu and she padded back, a look in her eyes of pure, unaltered contempt. "Do you wish to tell me why your sword has taken my guards life?"

            "I wish no such thing." Inside, Meaganu's thoughts were reeling. This guy had power, she could feel it in icy waves that bashed against her skin. He had two swords at his hips; didn't he only use one? And why is he being so calm? I just killed one of his men…Her thoughts were interrupted by the deep-chested voice of the Demon Lord.

            "I see you've gotten into a quarrel, little brother. You could not even beat…" he paused and glanced at Meaganu, "a women? Oh, that is disappointing."

            "Ah, shut up. She's… strong. For a _girl_ I mean." Inuyasha made his way slowly through the gates and into the foreboding castle, Kagome asking all the way if he was alright and him answering, "Feh!"

            Meaganu's eyes slitted as her gaze turned from the injured Inuyasha to the challenge before her. "Good evening, _my Lord_." Her eyes glittered and she smiled mischievously. "I wish to request an audience with you. A proposal, if you will…"

            Sesshomaru nodded slightly and turned gracefully, his feet appearing not to move. "Come inside, young _warrior_. We will palaver." His voice drifted to her even as his tall frame disappeared through the large wooden doors. Hitchan, the moth demon guide, laughed softly next to her ear.

            "The Lord of the Western lands is an enigma, my Lady."

_I wounded his brother and killed one of his guards and he's inviting me into his home?_ She shook her head and sheathed Yu Yu Ko and Yagoshow, all the while making her way through the open court yard, a look of apparent confusion showing through her aggression. He's inviting me into his house?

            "Sesshomaru, you are either very cunning… or very stupid." She whispered to her self as her slight frame disappeared through the heavy mahogany doors.

                                                            ~ * ~

The second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I really need reviews; I want to know whether I should keep going with this or ditch it. Please review, my friends!


	3. Chapter 3: A Look Into The Past

                           **Chapter 3: A Look Into The Past**

The sun was warm and soft in the late afternoon sun. The long practice rod, which was once slicing the air in skillfully controlled strokes, now lay limp in her hands. She had forgot practice, she had forgot Shep; all that mattered at that moment was him. His hair shown brightly, illuminated with a soft golden sheen, and his eyes glittered with amusement as he laughed with the other town boys. He couldn't see her; he was at least forty yards away and traveling through thick underbrush, but her sharp eyesight picked up his profile easily. She had come to memorize his features; his light gold hair, his soft brown eyes, the slight yet sinewy shoulders of a boy not yet a man, and the slight tilt of his head as he watched his friend's wrestle each other to the ground.

            Meaganu closed her eyes and sighed softly.

 The boy could never be hers, and she knew it. It was just trying to get her heart to accept it that was the problem. They were different in too man ways.

Meaganu raised her practice rod once more and continued the exercises Shep had taught her. Although gruff and often irritable, Shep was the closest thing to a father she ever had. He was hard on his students even when they got things right; it was hell when they didn't. But they were good, and his most valuable student was now gathering her thoughts and executing precision techniques with natural grace and skill, the rod whistling through the waning sunlight. Meaganu's head was far away from the small wooded clearing just outside of the small village. Her mind had traveled.

                                                            ~ * ~

 She was bathed in moonlight, her hair unnaturally free and blowing around her. The soft rippling of a nearby stream and the smell of the clean water filled Meaganu's senses, and yet she sensed nothing. Nothing but his stare, so cold and set like the mountain faces in the distance. There was no amusement in these eyes; only a deep resounding pity that hurt her heart to even think about.

"I never meant it, Meaganu."

Slicing ice, bitter in her once so hopeful heart. Those words hit deep and echoed through-out her hollow heart walls. He had told her he loved her. This man who is really just a boy had held her hand and spoke the words she had wanted to hear since she was ripped from her mother's arms and never returned. The boy's face had been gentle then, a comforting orb that had made her melt inside, and break down the walls she had tried so hard to enclose herself in. And now it was gone. A worthless memory in a soul's sea.

"Of course not. I never thought you did. I'm not a child." But a betraying tear slid silently down her cheek, appearing silver in the ghastly glow of the moon. Her arms were crossed before her, a pose of indifference and almost boredom that weakly hid the truth. But he was just a human. He wouldn't be able to see through the visage.

"I never said you were." His voice was empty, lack of emotion, and he draped lazily over a large rock. The boy's hands were behind his head and he was gazing at the cloudless night sky.

"I didn't mean to… lead you on, I guess. I thought that since I was human, you know…" He trailed off, as if that one statement summed up everything that needed to be said. Standing up and stretching, a small smile rose to his lips. He turned to walk away, but slightly dipped his head to the side. "We'll laugh about this someday, Meaga. Trust me."

As his figure slowly faded to a shadow, Meaganu dropped her head into her hands.

"I did…" she whispered, but no one was there to listen.

                                                ~ * ~

The sun was slowly slipping behind the distant hills when Meaganu finally decided to head back to the hut. She lived with Shep on the outskirts of the village; far enough away to avoid conflict yet close enough to be able to trade with the villagers if needed. As Meaganu crested the low hill behind the hut, a shrill shriek was heard from within the town. Her heart sped up as she trotted down the hill and into the village.

Worrisome women. There's always a little garden snake ready to send them into hysterics.

Meaganu met Shep at the entrance to their hut and nodded toward the village.

"What's going on? Another pest?" Shep started to shake his head when all of a sudden one of the huts caught on fire, the flames billowing thick smoke into the dusk air.

"What the heck was that?" Meaganu started to run down the hill, not wanting the fire to spread and catch the dry autumn grass. She reached the hut and stopped dead, slowly moving into a defensive position even as her head was trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"What the hell is _that_?" she croaked.

                                                            ~ * ~

It was huge. At least eight foot tall, this creature was like nothing Meaganu had ever seen in life. It had the head of a predator bird, with a sharp beak and glistening eyes, but the body was almost human like. Barrel-chested, with hands the size of large plates, this monster was terrorizing a poor village woman. Meaganu came up fast, jabbing a strong kick into its side. The beast flinched slightly, but turned back to the easier prey. Before Meaganu could prepare for another attack, the bird beast had broken the women's back with his bare hands, the sickening crack heard loudly.

"No! You bastard!" Shep had come up behind her and stared in horror at the beast. "It's a condor demon." He turned to her and lowered his head, a scary look of hate and greed in his eyes. "You have to kill it, Meaganu. Kill it before it kills someone else." 

She was shocked, and her eyes widened. "Kill it?! Are you nuts? It would rip me apart!"

"You have been training for this for a long time. Use it. You must kill him." Shep handed her the practice rod she had just been using, though that time of peace seemed far away. Seeing the demon heading toward another villager, she sprung; flying through the air and swooping the rod down onto his head with a resounding crack. As if swatting an annoying insect, the condor demon swung and connected a colossal fist into her side. Meaganu was thrown to the ground and the impact with the compacted dirt's hard surface stole the wind from her lungs. Clutching her still chest, she looked up and followed the demon's path of destruction with widening eyes. She knew the hut he was approaching and gasped for breath, finally stealing oxygen from the air smothered in smoke. With shaky legs she stood, still holding her chest, and opened her mouth to let out a raspy cry.

"Danichel! Run!"

(Sorry it was so short, guys. I'm performing in a musical and we have two more days until production! Things have been hectic to say the lest. But I'm trying. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please… _please_ review. I love to hear from you!)


	4. Chapter 4: It Hurts

                                                    **Chapter 4: It Hurts**

The castle's greeting hall was beyond anything Meaganu had ever seen. The gold embroidered in the marble columns, the cathedral ceiling painted with unmatched skill and beauty, and the stone floor that was smooth as the Lord's silks made her pause and hitch in breath.

            "Oh." Was all she could muster as she followed the demon lord, their footfalls echoing softly. Her thoughts had been pulled out of the past and she was relieved. It seemed that every day something was dredged up from her subconscious that hurled her into those bygone times. 

            Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had been lead through a different archway; she supposed to the place that they had a healer. The archway she passed under was over ten foot tall, with detailed engravings cut into the stone. In contrast to the wonderfully sophisticated surroundings, the air held a scent of nature; something feral and untamed, that was somehow… free. It was a scent she was used to; she herself carried it with her.

            The inu-youkai was looking at her expectantly; she must have missed something.

            "What? What did you say?"

            Sesshoumaru sighed slightly. "Dinner will be in an hour. You will be seen to a room." Before she could protest, he turned and briskly left the room.

            Meaganu was once again utterly dazed. 

Where was he going? He's treating me like a guest or something. A room?

She was left in the middle of the cavernous area, feeling as if she could be swallowed any minute. The room seemed to loom around her, too silent and too motionless. A beast holding its breath. From one of the innumerable doorways  a squat servant scurried out and bowed clumsily before her. It was an odd looking creature; large boggling eyes, a snout like that of a pig, and large paws. A little creepy.

"My name is Ogath. Follow." It turned and hurried, leaving her to follow in its stead. She didn't know whether to laugh or yell at the thing.

After what seemed like thousands of winding halls, elaborate staircases, and treacherous-looking weapons strung up on the wall, Ogath arrived at a doorway at the end of a hallway. He pushed the door open and bowed clumsily again, his goggling eyes never leaving her face.

"Dinner soon. You come." His gait was surprisingly fast as he left her to the room. She walked in and stood in the middle of the room, turning to get a full look. The guest room's windows were immense and covered with deep burgundy velvet drapes. The rugs beneath her were incredibly soft and laced with the patterns of dragons in emerald green and gold. But by far the most impressive thing in the room was the bed. It's curtain was held with golden tassels, the curtains themselves made of a heavy fabric that was smooth to the touch. The sheets were satin and matched the carpet; emerald green laced with gold and crimson. Meaganu allowed herself to fall gently to the bed, and the smoothness enveloped her. She curled up and smiled, then remembered that this was not hers. She was here on a mission; this stuff was the pompous brat's and she did not want to even touch it. But she couldn't help herself. It was so soft… _Like his hair._ Her mind left her alone on the rich sheets.

                                                ~ * ~

She had to start walking. She had to stop it. The condor demon was closing in on the small hut where the one thing that was precious to her lived and breathed. But for how long…

Meaganu's legs felt like water and every breath she pulled in sent pain like cut glass through her ribs, but she kept walking. The practice stick was her only weapon and she picked it up off the ground. The demon had entered the hut, ripping out the molding over the door. A scream. A sound like ripping cloth. A splatter. Meaganu quickened her pace.

She entered the hut and stopped short; Danichel's mother's leg lay in the doorway. Meaganu turned her eyes away from it, a wave of nausea rocked her as she continued through the room. Danichel's parents were some of the better off people in the village; their hut had several rooms and the floors had rugs. The rugs were soggy and made sloshing noises under her bare feet. She shuddered.

The condor had Danichel. His face was turning a violent shade of red as Meaganu fought her way into the room over her disgust. He was raised five feet off the ground and his legs had ceased to kick. She took the rod in her hands and heaved a blow onto the beast's hands. Amazing, it let go, sending the blonde boy crashing to the ground with a thud that pained her. It turned back to the fallen boy and its eyes shown with a deadly glean. Before Meaganu could deliver another attack, the condor demon shoved her against a wall, making her teeth chatter and her chest cry out in screams of pain. It turned to the fallen boy and smiled; as it watched the wounded warrior it sent a claw through Danichel's stomach. Meaganu screamed.

                                                ~ * ~

Hot tears of rage and hurt fell down Meaganu's cheeks and soaked the expensive silk sheets. Her body shook slightly, and she clutched fistfuls of the fabric. She didn't want to remember. She wanted to stop this nightmare before it could finish. But the pain wasn't over yet.

                                              ~*~

Finding strength she didn't know she had, Meaganu rose to her feet. Her steps were slow and uneven; she pitched back and forth like a sailor lack in sea legs, but she finally made it to the condor's back. She crouched down, ready to spring.

"You bastard. I will rip you apart for what you've done. You do not deserve to live. Die." With these words dripping hate, she launched herself onto its back and clutched its massive neck in her slender hands. With a wild scream that housed every emotion from love to remorse to hate that only resided in the cracks of hell, Meaganu broke the beast's neck with a satisfying crack.

It slowly fell to the floor; Meaganu balanced on it's broad, and now utterly dead, back. With chest heaving and hands shaking, she remembered him.

"Oh Danichel." She dropped to his side and placed a feeble hand over the fountain that gushed from his stomach. His eyes were open and alert, but they were frightened. He was trying to speak.

"Me…Meaganu. I have… something… to tell you." She tried to hush him but her shook his head, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Please don't talk, Danichel. Save our strength. You'll need it." Her voice was calm and cool, but her eyes were full of hurt and spilling tears. He smiled gently at her words and continued.

"The forest, Meaga. It was… a lie. Do you understand? A… lie." She closed her eyes and her lips quivered. She remembered. How could she forget; he had ripped open her heart… but it wasn't true. Oh God, it wasn't true.

"My parents… made me. I didn't… want to." Danichel's eyes were slowly closing, and he lightly gripped her hand. The blood wasn't a fountain anymore; it was an ocean of crimson that ran down his legs and over her lap. She brushed a loose strand of hair away from his brow. His breaths were shuddering and wet, a tiny line of red mage it's way down his chin.

"It's okay, Dani. I forgive you. You'll have plenty of time to make it up to me…" Even as she spoke these words she knew they were untrue. He was dying… and she could not save him. He sighed, and his chest stopped moving. His exhale formed words… words that would haunt her through every tangle of brush and every tree canopy. Words that she tried to run away from and failed miserably.

"I love you, Meaganu…" His body went slack and his head fell into her lap. She tasted blood as she steadily bit her lip. Dead. Danichel was…

                                                ~ * ~

"Dead." She whispered to empty room. Strips of red, gold, and fire fell across her face as the sun fell to its knees behind the harsh mountain tops. Her whole body shook, the wound that she though had healed long ago now bleed anew. Meaganu hid her face from the world, drowning in ceaseless pain. One sole thought ran through her mind as the sun was dying.

"I couldn't save him. It was my fault and I couldn't save him…"

(End of chapter 4! I hope you got as much emotion out of it as I tried to convey. This is the fuel for many of Meaganu's actions. Please review! I have to know if my skills are worth acknowledging! PLEASE, PLEASE!


End file.
